Defeating Darkstalker (DetectiveSky612)
Defeating Darkstalker is the second story level in LEGO Voidhoppers, picking up right where the first level left off. Stage 1: Fleeing the Palace A short cutscene will play where Torrent and Simon land in the Night Palace's courtyard, then the fun will begin! In this section, you'll have to fight the guards in the courtyard. Just defeat 20 enemies, then the next segment will start. The camera will rotate around until its back is now to the tower, a full 180 degrees. The guards will respawn more slowly now, but there's no obvious way out of the area. There's a locked gate and a couple of guardhouses, but that's it. Smash the doors to the guardhouses to reveal a pair of Accelerator Switches. Use the Ecto-XV with them to open up a crypt around halfway up the wall (but out of view from the ground). Take Torrent up to the crypt (really a large corridor filled with ghosts) and then switch to Simon with the game wheel. Use him to remove the ghosts from the corridor, revealing a large key. Switch back to Torrent, then grab the key and take it back down to the gate and use it to unlock the lock. Another flurry of guards (this time around 25 or so) will try to stop you. Once they're down, get Torrent and Simon to each gate and mash B to open them. This will trigger a running sequence from Darkstalker. Once it's finished, the next stage will start. Stage 2: The Scavenger Den Once Torrent and Simon are out of the palace, they will escape into a forested, mountainous region outside the Night Kingdom. Your mission here is just to head through the forest, while keeping silent (As in, not moving in any way) if any Nightwing patrols are nearby (You'll hear rustling and clanking before their arrival). If you're noisy, you'll be dragged off and will have to restart the stage. Your first challenge will come after a couple patrol loops. There's a pair of guards keeping watch over a major road, but there's a large log above the guards. You can't get past without being seen. Torrent will mention Cogs' gun. Press B next to him as Simon and he'll remove it from the drawstring pouch around his neck and give the gun to Simon. Simon will now be the one using Precision Targets! Use Simon to shoot a rope to the left holding the log up, and it will fall down and start rolling down the path, scaring the Nightwing sentries into fleeing. After a couple more patrol loops, Torrent and Simon will wander up to a scavenger town. A short cutscene will play where Simon is nominated by Torrent to go into the town and find out where they are and what's going on. You'll be prompted to take Torrent off of the Toy Pad before the stage starts (explained by Torrent being shot at with arrows and catapults if he tries to go near), and so Simon will enter the town alone. When you reach the gates, Simon will receive a quest from the guards: The town gates are jammed shut, and they need someone to open them. Bashing on the doors will have no effect. Instead, use Torrent's revolver to shoot down a treasure stash and create a Build-It. Build said Build-It to make a bunch of Gold plating on the gates. Blow it up to open up the gates, and head into the small marketplace beyond. You'll be surrounded by people left, right, and centre, and Simon will mention a mapmaker. The camera will point to the cartographer's stall, but feel free to wander around until you want to proceed. Here you can actually find places to instantly purchase Minikit Pieces, Red Bricks, Minions, Upgrades, and customize your Custom Tags, if you know where to look. Once Simon reaches a cartographer, he'll ask for a map. Upon learning there are none of the world, he'll give up and try to head back out of the town in a cutscene, only for the gates to be back in place - The Nightwings are attacking! You'll have to find another way out of the city. Run to the fountain and jump into the water. Smash the statue and use its pieces and some coins at the bottom to build a giant mirror. Shoot the side to angle it so that some nearby firelight is reflected into the space just above the gate, then wait for a bit. Torrent will land in the square and shout to get on his back, followed by a prompt to put Torrent back on the Toy Pad. Use your Tag Button to get Simon to jump onto Torrent's back, and Torrent will take off. One set of flight-rings and shooting down Nightwings later, Torrent will dive into the City of Night, and a cutscene will play where the two sneak up to Darkstalker's palace. Stage 3: Re-entering the Palace You'll start the stage in front of the palace gates again. They're held shut with a beam, so smashing them won't work. Instead, go to a well on the right side of the map and dive into it as Torrent. The camera will move down with you, showing a cavern beneath the well. Light it up with Torrent as you swim into it and you'll find an underground maze. Swim to the centre to find a lump of gold. Grab it and swim back out, and put it down anywhere on the ground. Use Simon to destroy it and build a Keystone Device. Inside, you'll find the Mandala Keystone. Activate it and go to the northwest wall to re-enter the Mandala. There'll be a bit of maze-ing involved, but eventually you'll find your way to an armoury, telling from its decor to be inside the TARDIS. There's a bunch of Gold shelves here, but the one you want is the one with the large spear on it. Fetch the spear by destroying the shelf it's on, and then take it over to the gate and stick it into the crack. Use Simon to try and pry the doors open. Simon's strength will fail him, and he'll be sent flying a comedically long distance, flying out of the map and returning on top of a falling tree. Switch to Torrent and pick up the tree. Take it to the doors, and use it like a battering ram. You'll successfully bash your way into the castle after 5 tries. You'll emerge into a hallway. Just head straight down the hallway and smash through the Gold doors to confront Darkstalker. Stage 4: Round Two You'll be back in the throne room, and various dragons will be hanging from prison cells suspended from the ceiling. Darkstalker will banter a bit with Torrent, then the fight will start. Darkstalker will spit fireballs at you and call minions to attack you in the first phase. Don't get too close to him, or he'll breathe a more constant stream of flame. Instead, look at the padlocks of the cells: Dust blows off of them as Darkstalker hovers by them, revealing a Gold surface beneath. Destroy the locks and the dragons inside will hit Darkstalker with the cell doors before jumping out and running out of the room. Once all three Animuses (The Sandwing, Anemone, and Turtle, who rejoins the party) have been freed, the next part will start. Darkstalker will sigh about how he didn't want to use something, then pull it out and start using it: The Shift Keystone. He'll put the yellow portal behind him and the pink beneath him, and use the pink and the blue to attack. Darkstalker will still breathe fire at you if you get close, but this time his attacks consist of using his powers to move the portal beneath you. You're fine if the blue portal is above Darkstalker or the pink portal, but watch out if the blue portal is outside the smashed window from earlier. If you get caught by that attack, you'll be dumped back outside the castle gates and will have to re-complete the puzzle to get in (Always a hassle). Every so often, Darkstalker will spin the portals around fairly quickly like a spin attack, and when that happens, switch to Turtle and use his magic to compress the three portals into one giant purple portal and suck up Darkstalker with it. The portals will fly apart, The pink ending up above Turtle, the yellow where Darkstalker put it, and the blue outside the window. A small minigame will start where you have to maneuver Darkstalker through the three portals, moving Darkstalker with the movement controls and rotating the portals with the camera. Darkstalker will fight you in every way, but this situation will end in one of three ways: * Darkstalker goes out the blue portal and is forced to break through his own seal to get back in. * Darkstalker goes out the yellow portal and reappears where he was, forcing the current cycle to repeat. * Darkstalker goes out the pink portal and lands on top of Turtle, dealing maximum damage. Force Darkstalker out of the blue portal twice to start the next segment. Darkstalker will get really mad and tear the roof off of the tower with his powers, circling the top and spitting fireballs, and occasionally dive-bombing you to either claw at you, roast you or fling you off of the tower. The dive-bombing and fireballs are dodgeable, but the flinging will start a Mash A & B prompt. If you fail, you'll be flung off of the tower, losing all your hearts. First off, use Torrent to trip up Darkstalker when he next dive-bombs, and just wail on Darkstalker until he gets back up. Darkstalker will hover around the room now (like he did before) spitting fireballs at you, occasionally going in for another fling-you-off-the-tower attempt. Switch to Simon and destroy the Gold octopus that landed in a corner of the room. Treasure will fly around once you've blown it up. Switch to Torrent and start combing the treasure for the Scavenger's Sword. When he finds it, he'll switch back to regular Torrent and take Cogs' gun back from Simon. Torrent can now turn to and from Seawing Torrent at your behest, and also use Sword Switches for the time being, as evidently the gold-plated sword he's holding is not just an average blade. Go to the centre of the room and stick Torrent's sword into a small knob. It will turn out to be a giant, ancient Sword Switch, and you'll have to dodge Darkstalker's attacks while moving at half speed to go the full 360 degrees of the circle. When Torrent's finished, a huge mound of Gold treasure will be lifted up by hidden elevator into the room. Destroy it using Simon, then build the Build-Its that emerge to find a Gold lightning-rod and a Gold Charge Panel. Destroy the lightning rod with Simon, then switch to Torrent and take the power from the now-charged Gold Charge Panel. Use Torrent's Laser to take some hit points from Darkstalker when he's trying to dive-bomb you, then destroy the panel and rebuild it (using some extra pieces around the room) into a set of speakers connected to another Charge Panel and a Glass microphone. Charge the panel with Torrent, then switch to Turtle and break the Glass on the microphone, blasting a wave of noise through the room. Darkstalker will cringe in pain and fall to the ground, where you can hit him some more. He'll start breathing fire at you eventually, which is your cue to switch to Torrent and use Cogs' gun to shoot Darkstalker in the mouth. The boss battle will end, and Torrent will take the Shift Keystone from Darkstalker. The camera will turn to see a wall of the room with a strange symbol (resembling a Celtic knot) on it. Switch to Simon and use the Faraday Pack to heat up some Gold in the centre, but the symbol will start to glow and move, removing any hopes of destroying the Gold. To end the level, switch to Torrent and press Interact in front of the symbol, having him use his first Revolver stunt. He'll eject a cartridge from the revolver, then throw it at the symbol, detonating the cartridge and activating the rune. The aspect ratio will be thrown completely out of focus, and the majority of the screen tinted purple, but a door to the Mandala will open, and Torrent will have one last chat with Turtle before following Simon in. Level complete! Free Play * Rule Breaker: 30 000 Studs * Minikit 1: There's a Prophecy space by the back wall of the courtyard. Use it. The character will spout "Freed from the regal clutches of night, a Seawing will paired with a scavenger fight. Until they escape the palace ablaze, the world will see its strangest, darkest days". The Minikit will drop from above. * Minikit 2: Inside one of the guardhouses (which one exactly is randomized) is a bunch of junk. A-Team Master Build it into a statue of Darkstalker, then smash its various components (Silver, Gold, Glass, Standard, Ice) to reveal a Minikit. * Minikit 3: At the end of the running sequence. * Minikit 4: Inside the Scavenger town, there's a Minikit being passed around too fast to collect. Use a Time Slow character to slow it down enough to collect it. * Minikit 5: On the right of the Scavenger town, there's a stall being looted by a handful of rogues. Three of them will come and fight you face-to-face, but the last two will throw various objects at you. Use the Whip Hook on the stall's awning to bring it down on the rogues and defeat them. Once all the rogues have been defeated, the shopkeep will give you the Minikit. * Minikit 6: Use Water Spray on the fountain in the centre of the square to generate a lot of studs and then the Minikit. * Minikit 7: Use Water Spray on a bunch of flames in the town square to clear a path to the Minikit. * Minikit 8: Use the Ecto-XV on the left side of the castle's gates to bring a crate up from a well with a crane and an Accelerator Switch. Shoot the rope holding the crate up with Torrent's Revolver to break the crate on the ground, revealing the Minikit. *Minikit 9: Inside the TARDIS armoury, you'll find a bunch of junk on the back left wall (You entered from the bottom right). A-Team Master Build said junk into a portal. Isaac Smith's Twelfth Doctor will fly out and land on the floor, say you're not supposed to be here, and then exit into the rest of the TARDIS on the bottom left, locking the doors behind him. *Secret Area - Moon's Room: In the hallway leading to the Darkstalker fight, head off down a side hallway to the left. You'll find a door locked with five padlocks: Standard, Silver, Gold, Glass, and Demon. Smash them all and head into the next room: Moon's Room. **Minikit 10: There's a treasure chest off to the left, tucked behind a table. Smash its latch to open it. Master Build the pieces that come out to make a blue gem on the table. Sunny will come into view in the gem's reflection, call out to Moonwatcher a few times, then disappear, leaving just the Minikit in the reflection. Smash the gem to get at it. **Citizen In Peril: Moonwatcher is being attacked by a mop and bucket! Use a Mage to shove the implements into a nearby cupboard, which they will smash their way out of. Use a Time Slow character to slow the mop and bucket down enough to hit, and smash them. Moon will thank you and then join the party for today. *Unlocked Minions: Nightwing Soldier (100,000 Studs), Scavenger Rogue (15,000 Studs) Cutscene Transcript courtyard in Darkstalker's palace. Torrent and Simon fall from above, followed by pieces of the window they just smashed their way out of. Simon: Well, that was something I don't want to do again. Dragons? Thirty-foot-tall dragons? No, thank you! Torrent: down approaching Nightwing soldiers Stop whining about it for now. We're not out of the woods yet. fight the Nightwings. The camera pans out. Simon: As fun as that bout of fisticuffs was, I don't think I can keep fighting forever. Torrent: Me neither. Let's try and find a way out of here. Torrent: That gate! It looks too strong to bash through, though... Simon: Then let's find a way to unlock it. flies up to the crypt in the tower. Torrent: (Shouting) Um... Simon? You said you were a trained Ghostbuster, right? Simon: (Shouting) Detection, Elimination, and Research of Spectres! Well, minus that first part since I lost my psychokinetic entity detection device! Torrent: (Shouting) Good enough! There's something up here that you might want to take a look at! player warps Simon up to the crypt. Simon: Good Lord! There's so many! What on Earth happened here?! Torrent: I think that's something we might want to leave in history... takes the key down to the gate. Torrent: Well, it looks like the key fits... Simon: What are you waiting for? Unlock it! We've got to get out before more guards come! second wave of guards comes. Torrent: Well, well, looks like someone spoke too soon. Simon: Come on, let's just get these gates open! I can't do it alone! lands behind Simon and Torrent and the running sequence begins. Torrent: Who invited him to the party? Simon: Don't care! RUN! and Simon escape into the forest surrounding the City of Night. Simon: (Panting) I don't know... what just happened... but I need an explanation... for all... this Torrent... sometime now. Torrent: Well... It's an old curse of mine I got the last time I visited this world. Something must've happened back in that maze to make it permanent. Simon: Permanent? Torrent: It used to be bound to a necklace. camera pans past a tree, and we see some action scenes not too far off from LEGO Dimensions. Seawing Torrent is accompanied by [[Jack Grayson (DetectiveSky612)|Jack Grayson] in his dragon form, running down a stone corridor inlaid with gold.] Torrent: I first got it in a stint in the kingdom to the north. It's a locket containing a scrap of enchanted paper detailing my curse. is seen using a pencil to change something on a piece of paper, then put it inside Torrent's locket. Torrent: A... friend of mine managed to change it sufficiently so that I wouldn't lose myself and become someone else entirely. cut to the [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12215341/35/Dimension-Travellers-Hopping-the-Void battle against Lord Vortech, where Torrent is seen weaving the Starclimber through a cloud of debris.] Torrent: I kept it until a big battle against a maniacal megalomaniac. Things went ten different shades of crazy in that twenty minutes. Out of nowhere, everything started shaking due to some crazy Fourth Wall antics. cut to Torrent standing on the roof of the Starclimber with [[Cogs (DetectiveSky612)|Cogs] while the ship flies through the same rift from before. Everything's shaking. On-screen Torrent falls over and we see a silver necklace fly off into a rift.] Torrent: I lost the necklace in a rift, and haven't seen it since. camera returns to Seawing Torrent and Simon in the forest. Simon is standing propped up by his Faraday Pack. He's clearly asleep. Torrent pokes him, causing him to snort and wake up. Nightwing Patrol: Who goes there? and Simon stay stock-still. They share fearful expressions with each other. They hear footsteps in the foliage, receding. They each let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Torrent: (Hushed) Let's get out of here. Simon: (Hushed) Couldn't agree more. bit of dialogue plays if a player is close to being caught by the Nightwing patrols. Nightwing Patrol: Who goes there? Torrent: (Hushed) Get down! Simon: (Hushed) Drat! Don't panic... Don't panic... Torrent: (Hushed) I'm fine, don't worry. Simon: (Hushed) I wasn't talking to you! and Simon reach the major road. Torrent: (Hushed) Oh, this couldn't be more perfect... If only I could actually use Cogs' gun... Simon: (Hushed) You could hand it off to me. I'm not too bad with a gun myself. Torrent: (Hushed) Eh... I don't see why not. shoots down the log. Simon: (Hushed) One open path, monsieur. Torrent: (Hushed) Just try to stay out of sight. and Torrent reach the scavenger town. Torrent: Ah! Shelter! ... For you, at least. Simon: What do you mean, for me? Can't you go in as well? Torrent: How many archers are there on the walls right now? Simon: *counts under breath* Oh... That's a lot... Torrent: And what are they aiming at? Simon: *Traces arrow trajectory to Torrent* ... I see... Torrent: The false memories implanted by my curse give me the notion that humans don't like dragons here. At all. You'll have to go in alone. approaches the town gates. Guard: I trust that monster of yours isn't going to be much trouble. Simon: ... No sir. Guard: ... I think the boys on the wall will keep an eye on him, just in case. gameplay starts. Guard: I'm lucky some plucky traveller like you's come by. The gates are jammed shut, and we built them too sturdy to bash them down! You've clearly got some adventuring skills, so do you think you can help us out? Simon: ... Sure. Yeah, sure... not as if I'm literally just a random passersby... unjams the gate by cutting it down. Guard: Hey, what did you do that for?! And what did you DO?!?! *sighs* ... The gates are open, at least. I'll try and find the carpenter's... guard leaves, and Simon is alone in the market square. Simon: Alright... Now to find some possible way of escape. Torrent DID mention a kingdom to the north earlier. Maybe if I find a map, I'll be able to find out how far away that kingdom is. There should be a mapmaker somewhere around here... finds a mapmaker. Simon: Eh, hello. I take it you sell maps? Cartographer: And I'm just about the only one who does in this region. What'cha lookin' for? The old city? The Barrier Mountains? Simon: Do you have one of the world? Cartographer: (laughs) You're serious? Nobody's had that kind of map since before the Scorching. Simon: *Sigh* Thank you anyways. Cartographer: It's been no trouble. Maybe try around - GET DOWN! cartographer ducks as explosions start to rock the camera. Simon crouches down as the camera rotates around to show squadrons of Nightwings start to raze the village. Simon: Just my luck... sees the gate back in place. Simon: Blast! That's probably jammed again. I need a way to signal Torrent from in here. builds the mirror. Simon: I can't swing it about. Let's hope this gun of Torrent's has enough power to do the job... shoots the mirror around. Simon: There... That's enough of an angle, I hope... flies over the wall. Torrent: There you are! Get on! Simon: You can't just carry me?! That's fairly weird! Torrent: No time to do it otherwise! Just get on! flight sequence starts. Simon: Wait, are we going back to the castle?! Torrent: All of his troops are here! That means they're not there! Simon: Fair enough, but there's still a murderous dragon king at the top of the tower! Torrent: We can take care of him! Simon: What makes you think that?! flight sequence in uncomfortable silence later. Torrent: Here we are... Simon: It's too quiet... Torrent: Whatever. Let's try and find a way in. dives into the maze. We see his Seawing bioluminescent stripes flash, accompanied by the following subtitles. Torrent: What's down here? Torrent: ... Another maze. Great. Torrent: What's this lump of gold doing here? Maybe Simon can blow it up like he's done before... surfaces with the lump of gold. Torrent: Simon! I found this at the bottom. Can you blow it up like you usually do? Simon: Sure. starts heating the Gold. Simon: It's just like any... Gold blows up and reveals the Keystone device. ... other... gold. Torrent: That's weird. That's very weird. ... What is it? Simon: I don't rightly know. I found one before in that big maze earlier. Led me straight to you. Torrent: Huh. Well, let's smack it and see what it does! open the doors to the Mandala. Torrent: Here again? ... Where do we need to go? Simon: Most likely somewhere where we can find a lever or something. and Simon reach the TARDIS armoury. Simon: Where's this? Torrent: Judging by the stuff lying around here, I'd say we're in the TARDIS. Simon: The what? Torrent: It's a time machine that's bigger on the inside. Let's just grab what we need and go... dialog appears if you repair the portal in the TARDIS armoury. Twelfth Doctor (SmithMoviesInk): ... Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS? and Simon return and Simon tries to pry open the doors with the spear. Simon: (grunts) Can't... Too... Heavy... is sent flying off, screaming. He returns on top of a falling tree. Simon: Remind me not to do that again... Torrent: Actually, we can use this tree. Simon: We can? Torrent: Y'know, like a battering ram. and Simon bash their way into the castle. Torrent: To be honest, this seems much too easy... Simon: Tell me about it. Let's just hope he's ready for Round 2. dialog plays if you rescue Moonwatcher. Moon: Oh, thank you! You've no idea how many bruises I've got from the mop shaft... dialog plays if you build the giant Dreamvisitor for Minikit 10 and Moon hasn't been rescued yet. Sunny: Moon? Moon, are you there? Moon: Ow - Right here, and-ow-just as sane as ever! *sigh* WILL SOMEONE GET THIS MOP OFF OF ME? dialog replaces the last bit if Moon's been rescued. Sunny: Moon? Moon, are you there? Moon: Right here, and just as sane as ever! You should meet these weird ... scavengers that saved me. and Simon reach Darkstalker's throne room. Darkstalker: You again! Torrent: Us again! Simon: Hold up, Torrent... He's got those other dragons from earlier up in birdcages. Torrent: What? looks up. The camera follows him, and we see Turtle, Anemone, and the Sandwing's cages. Torrent: Oh. I see. Darkstalker: (Chuckles darkly) Not so much bravado now, Animus Falsae? What could possibly have dampened your spirits? Torrent: Shut up. Let's dance. Simon: Torrent- Torrent: I SAID LET'S DANCE. boss battle begins and the Animi are freed. Turtle rejoins the party. Turtle: Oh thank you! Torrent: Don't mention it now, we've still got a tyrant to depose. JUST SURRENDER NOW, DARKSTALKER! Darkstalker: My people love me, just ask anyone out there. You'll have to pry the crown from my cold, dead hands. Torrent: At this rate, I think we will be. Darkstalker: *sigh* I was afraid of that. I didn't want to use this until I had gotten rid of the Animi, but you force my hand. lifts the Shift Keystone from its hiding spot. He smacks it against one of the Birdcages, turning it on and positioning the portals. Simon: What is that? Torrent: He's right. What is that? It looks like a second Keystone... Turtle: It's nothing from this world, that's for sure. begins his attacks. Simon: Whaagh! Don't fall into one of those! Torrent: Wasn't planning on it! uses his portal spin attack for the first time. Torrent: Wait, those things move! It looks like Darkstalker's doing it with some sort of powers, too! Turtle: You're right! Torrent: Then use yours to counteract him! is caught up by the portals. Darkstalker: N- No! I'm the one with the artifact! I'm the one in control! Turtle: Nngh... Control the portals... Create an advantage... second phase starts. Darkstalker: Rragh! Accursed relic never worked anyway! Why is it that I always have to do things myself? Turtle: Uh-oh. I think we've made him angry. is tripped by Torrent and the next part starts. Torrent: Wait, why is there an intact gold octopus behind us? The rest of the room was literally just torn apart. Simon: Wasn't enough heat, probably. Turtle: Didn't you assemble it for a little collectybox? Torrent: You are coming this close to causing a Riftquake. Turtle & Simon: What's a Riftquake? Torrent: You don't want to know. gold octopus is smashed and its component loot goes flying everywhere. Torrent: Wait... If the rest of this stuff is like Darkstalker's Keystone, then there must be something in here that removes the curse that's been on me! Simon: Well, find it then! next bits of dialog play if Torrent picks up a piece of loot that isn't the Scavenger's Sword. Torrent: Nope, not it! Simon: Then find something else! OR Torrent: Nothing! Simon: Well, keep looking! OR Torrent: Curse's still on! Simon: Something's got to take it off! Keep searching! finds the Scavenger's Sword and his curse is removed. Torrent: I... I'm back! Wahoo! Turtle: A- A talking scavenger?! Torrent: I'll explain later! Simon: Glad to have you back, Torrent! Torrent: Glad to be back! Torrent: Say, from down here... This sword looks like it could fit in that slot on that raised stone! starts the Sword Switch. Torrent: Machinery! And really old, too, from how fidgety this feels... This will take a while to see what's happening, just you two keep Darkstalker off my tail! Turtle: But you have no tail... Torrent: Just keep him distracted! hidden elevator is raised. Turtle: More treasure?! Simon: I could probably rig something together from these! I just have to blow them up! Torrent: And I think I know what to build! build the Charge Panel and lightning rod. Torrent: There! Shoot the lightning rod! destroys the lightning rod and Torrent charges his Screwdriver. Torrent: There! Now we're back in business! amp and mic are built, and Torrent sees the Charge Panel. Torrent: ... Oh, come on! Already? Simon: Just plug it in! charges the amp and mic. Torrent: Now shout into that! Simon: It's too high! Torrent: I wasn't talking to you! is defeated. Torrent walks up and takes the Shift Keystone from him. Torrent: I'll take that, thank you very much. camera spins around. Torrent: Now, this wall segment... Judging by how it survived and that knot on it, I'd say it's important. Probably where our original door was. Simon: It's inlaid with gold, too. gets the knot moving. Torrent: Yep, that does not behave like normal masonry. What do we need to do to finish it, though? Turtle: May I suggest replicating how you got there originally? Torrent: Thank you, ... I never caught your name. Turtle: It's Turtle. Torrent: Thank you, Turtle, but no, in order to do that, we'd need a large arcane blast. Torrent: That's it! A blast! Concussive force! ejects the cartridge and detonates it on the wall. The Mandala entrance reacts appropriately. Simon: Well, I'm not staying in this monster-infested wilderness any longer! I'll be back at the Pyramid, Torrent! Torrent: Hey, wait up! I don't- Turtle: Ahem. Torrent: Ah. I did say I was going to explain, didn't I? Turtle: Yes. Torrent: You've just got to learn the Scavengers' language before you try to talk to them. The higher pitch your voice can reach, the better. Vice versa, too, for the Scavengers. Turtle: That doesn't explain anything! Torrent: It makes perfect sense from an outsider's perspective! ... By the way, Simon's probably going to drive me crazy sooner or later. I'd think a second Seawing would be good company. Turtle: You mean me? Torrent: Yes. Turtle: No, I'd rather keep my sanity intact. Moons know I'll need it to fuel my Animus powers... Torrent: Suit yourself. I've got no idea if this thing transcends time, so there's a 50/50 chance that you can just wander back here if you need us for something. Or just finding another knot would work... leaves the open tower, closing the Mandala doors behind him. Turtle is seen staring at the wall for a second before Moon shows up and nudges him. The screen smash-cuts to Level Complete right as Turtle jumps in fright. Soundtrack Escaping the Palace: Clash of Swords - Tartalo Music The Forest: Forest Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Scavenger Town: Soul of the Celts - Peter Crowley Flight Sequence: Bastion of Wisdom - Cinematic Monster Darkstalker Fight: The Dragon Quest (Remake) - Peter Crowley Category:Levels Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Trigger Award Winners